


Breakdown

by of_rivers_and_moons



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, I love Azula okay, She did not deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_rivers_and_moons/pseuds/of_rivers_and_moons
Summary: Azula is meant to be Firelord.She is perfect.Or just the written version of Azula's breakdown.
Relationships: Ozai & Azula, Ursa & Azula
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Breakdown

Azula stood in front of the vanity, which had a comb, scissors, mirror, and hair tie. She had combed her hair to perfection until it shined like her fire. She had worn the robes as if they were jewels.

  
_Her name is Azula, and she is perfect._

  
She grabbed the red tie and drew her hair back. She wrapped it in a bun before tying the knot and looked up to see how good it looked.

  
_Her name is Azula, and she is perfect._

  
It turned into a scowl when her bangs fell in front of her face. A thought came to her, and she grabbed the scissors on her vanity. "All right, hair, it's time to face your doom!" Then, she cut it off. A smile came across her face as the hair fell to the ground.

  
_Her name is Azula, and she is perfect._

  
"What a shame. . ." a voice that was all-to familiar chirped. The smile instantly was wiped off. "You always had such beautiful hair." Azula looked at her mother in the mirror with skeptical eyes.

  
"What are you doing here?"

  
"I didn't wanna miss my own daughters coronation," Ursa explained with a smile. Azula bit back a growl. Her mother didn't think of her that way, she thought she was a monster. When she was young, she was jealous that Azula had something: power, which her mother didn't have.

  
_Her name is Azula, and she is perfect._

  
"Don't pretend to act proud!" She spat. Her voice became lower, more upset, something she would rarely show, "You think I'm a monster. . ."

  
"I think your confused," replied Ursa, "All your life you used fear to control people. Like your friends Mai and Ty Lee." Azula closed her eyes, Mother didn't understand. Trust is foolish! They'll only betray you in the end! Both of her 'friends' were proof of that!

  
She turned around and shouted, "WELL WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE!? TRUST IS FOR FOOLS! FEAR IS THE ONLY RELIABLE WAY!" Father was right, wasn't he? She was manipulative like him, she needed to be like him, she needed to impress him. 

  
She lowered her head, "Even you fear me. . ."

  
Her Mother shook her head, giving Azula a loving, kind smile. One she never saw before. One that was reserved for Zuko. Or so she believed.

  
"No. I love you, Azula. I do."

  
The Princess' eyes enlarged before they were closed. Tears began to break through the walls she kept up for years.

  
_Her name is Azula, and she is perfect._

  
Her hands found the comb, and she gripped it tightly with the same grip Ozai had on her.

  
_Her name is Azula, and she is perfect._

  
She yelled as she threw it onto the mirror, where the reflection of her mother was. The mirror duplicated into tiny pieces and fell apart, clattering on the ground.

  
_Her name is Azula, and she is perfect._

  
She fell to her knees, and began to cry. She wished silently that someone could comfort her. But no. She didn't need to be comforted. She was perfect, _she is perfect_ , she was to be Firelord, she's stronger then her weak brother.

  
_Her name is Azula, and she is perfect._

_  
Her name is Azula, and she is perfect._

_  
Her name is Azula, and she was perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> I love Azula, okay. Ozai fucked her up mentally, and I hate him. No seriously she didn't deserve this. -moon


End file.
